Sightless
by Aventika
Summary: Hiriko Hamasaki is blind, When a fury attacks her in the Alley of Edo, She is rendered unconsious. She wakes up in the Shinsengumi headquarters, Being aware that her life could be ended for being at the wrong place, At the wrong time the other night. Yet, She doesn’t even care. She’s not afraid of death, And hates her life. Could anyone make her change this cold heart?
1. 1 Shinsengumi

**This is my Very first Fanfic ever published on here so Please do judge! Comments and complaints are very much appreciated!**

**Yeah...I know there's a Lot of "She's" starting most of the first sentences...I'm not very good at writing sentences out yet so please try to understand. Rated T For minor swearing, slight adult humor and violence. Pairings may be added in the future. ;3**

(_The words are getting messed up somehow like below...I've tried editing and it won't work *)_

Hiriko Hamasaki blinked blindly as she tried to figure out what that noise was…It almost sounded like screaming or even growling, Yet there was

something Very off about the screeches. It didn't seem natural, Or human. She tilted her head at the noise, It sounded close! She was in one of the alley ways of the capital if she was correct. She wanted to avoid being seen by any Humans, She didn't mean to run into...Whatever the thing was.

The creature let out a loud, Threatening yowl that was too close by, WAY to close. She grunted, Immediately telling herself that What ever this was, It was dangerous. She reached behind her back and drew out her double Dao's in instinct. She let the Dao's clink together, Letting off a noise as she concentrated on her hearing as the strange creature continued to screech. Behind her!

Hiriko screamed slightly as she felt a Very rough kick be landed in her gut. Coughing up blood, she was sent flying back quite a few feet, Falling to her knees for a second, Trying to urge herself up. Her blind eyes widened as she hear slashing down, Not this time. She got a firm grip on both of her Dao's and sprung around, Their swords slashing together. Or…Was it even a sword her foe held?

She couldn't really tell, But right now she just wasn't really interested in what weapon the person, Or thing, That was trying to kill her carried.

Struggling, Her hands were shaking as her foe over powered her, Laughing manically. Now she…Knew it was really human…She winced, The pain in her stomach throbbing endlessly as blood dripped down her chin.

If she wasn't blind, She'd surely be blacking out. Yet her senses fuzzed as she neared unconsciousness. Whatever this creature was, It wanted to kill her. And if she blacked out, She'd surely die. She groaned as her grip on her Dao's loosened, Feeling them fall from her hands.

She was just waiting for the finishing blow as she fell to the ground, Giving up. Yet it didn't come.

All she could hear were the clashing of swords before she lost all consciousness.

**CVC: (Character View Changed) Mainly Hijikata**

Hijikata veered around the alley with Souji Okita and Saitou. Where was that blasted fury? He growled in frustration.

"With that thing running around the streets there's no telling how many witnesses there will be." Saitou said in a rather calm manor as always, Yet a

frown was covering his lips. He knew that they'd do to any witnesses to the maniac rampage.

"Well, Look on the bright side! You won't have to kill the witnesses Saitou. Fury pal would do the job for you." Souji said with a sneer grin of his face,

Causing Saitou to growl slightly in discomfort. Just Souji's normal sarcasm, Yet he kinda meant it.

"We'll run out of citizens if this keeps-" Hijikata started to say just before a faint scream went off in the distance. "There's our Fury!" Hijikata growled

as he unsheathed his sword, Charging to the noise with his friends following.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes to see the fury over-powering a woman by pushing her blades with it's Hands. Not a sword, But his hands as he laughed like a maniac. He glanced at the blood running down her chin as she shakily tried to fight the fury.

She was injured and yet she still continued to try to fight. What was a girl doing with samurai swords anyway?!

Growling, he charged at the fury, Catching him, No, It by surprise. Slashing at the fury's arms was enough to make it back up before Souji sprung his sword into the fury's heart.

Turning back, The squad was only able to catch a simple glimpse of the girl collapsing. Hijikata sighed, Not really wanting to kill a woman.

"Well, Should I do it?" Souji asked. "I've never actually had to kill a Woman before but she's Still a witness." Souji said as he slashed his blade in the

air, Pointing to the other way to get the Fury's blood of his blade.

"Look at her hair." Saitou said as he stepped closer to the girl. It was white, And rather unkempt too, Fairly long.

"Don't tell me she's a fury too…" Hijikata growled with his same, Cold glare on the girl.

"Only one way to find out." Souji said as he knelt besides the girl and lifted her eyelid. Huh…That was odd. "Well, She's no fury. But still, We can't just

let her live can we? Woman are known to be Real talkative you know. She'll most likely spill all the information out like it's nothing."

"Souji has a point. I hate to admit it though, Killing a girl has Never crossed my mind." Saitou said as he sheathed his sword.

"You're both right. Yet, This is not for us to decide. She's injured, The fury must've delivered a pretty hard blow to her stomach, Because it cause

internal bleeding. We should just bring her back to the headquarters, We should be able to decide what to do as a counsel." Hijikata said.

"Well, You know how inhumanly strong furies are." Souji sighed. "Still, I think we're making a mistake by not killing her here and now."

"I for one, Agree with Hijikata." Saitou said with the same, Cold voice. Yet his eyes betrayed him with relief. Now they just needed to carry her back to headquarters…

"You've always been so soft hearted Hijikata." Souji smirked, Sensing Hijikata's sympathy for the girl. Hijikata growled at Souji's comment bust didn't say anything.

**_CVC: Character View Changed; Hiriko_**

Hiriko woke up to the same, Sickening darkness she was used to. Yet…Something was different. She wiggled her hands to try to push herself up only to realize they were tied together with some kind of rope.

"Wha?..." Did that creature kidnap her instead of killing her or what? Why was she tied up? Honestly, She was kinda comfortable except for her hands being tied.

Which, Telling her she was in a bed. But why? Everything was so confusing. She thought for sure that she was dead, And she actually wouldn't really mind it either, She really wouldn't. With a wince Hiriko tried to sit up without the help of her hands only to collapse in regret. Gosh, What even happened? She growled in frustration. A nearby door slid open, The noise telling her someone was coming in. Where was her Dao's? How could she protect herself if she was tied up?

"Ah. I see you're awake." A soft voice said as they neared her. Definitely a male, Kinda sounded rather young. Hiriko didn't needed to be able to see in order to know where he was so she gave him a leveling cold stare.

"Where am I?" Hiriko asked in a calm, Yet, cold tone. Even Hiriko didn't need to have sight to know that the boy was getting a little uneasy.

"Well…You're at the Shinsengumi headquarters." He said in a rather, Friendly, Yet hostile manor. They both didn't trust one another, They both didn't even know one another though.

"Shinsengumi…? Oh….." She heard of them, She didn't know much about them except that they were known to be quite hostile. They were Not normally known to just help random strangers on the street when they need it.

"What am I doing here? The Shinsengumi don't just take random strangers in without a very good reason." She grumbled as she laid her head back down. "Not that alone but also tie me up. What is going on?" She gave him a very serious glare as she spoke, Choosing her words carefully.

"Geez Woman, You're a devil straight from hell." The young male sighed as he stared at her cold…Gray eyes. Odd.

"But You're right. You just saw something you shouldn't have last night, Now you're here. I guess we're deciding if you should either live or die. Honestly, I would hate for that to happen. Killing a woman for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I hope You know what I mean…"

He said, he was most likely expecting a very paranoid reply, or at least a frightened scream from any normal girl. Yet, His eyes widened as he received his reply from the girl.

"Oh? I see." She replied calmly, Her gray eyes shifting to stare at the ceiling. Was she not frightened at all that her life was on the line? Did she even care to live? She surely didn't act like it.

"Well…You shouldn't worry much, We're not really as bad as they say we are. I'm Heisuke…" He started to try to introduce himself with a newborn friendliness.

Hiriko's eyes drifted back to where he was. "Where are my Dao's? They better not be scratched." She said sternly.

Geez, She sounded like Saitou in a way.

"Ah…Don't worry. We just put them away, Their safe." Heisuke said before bringing up the question. "Which makes me wonder, What is a woman like you carrying swords around? Don't woman normally just cook and clean?" He asked.

Grinding her teeth in slight anger she narrow her cold, Uncaring eyes at him. "Oh?" She asked. "And what would you know about that?" She growled, Her eyes making him uneasy.

Heisuke chuckled nervously as he rubbed behind his head. "Eh, I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm suppose to guard you from the door. If you need anything you can call me." Heisuke said as he went to head out the door. Based by his foot steps he was leaving. Good. Yet she was Still being watched over.

And knowing the Shinsengumi, It would be best NOT to try anything. But honestly, Death wouldn't really be That bad would it? She actually didn't even care if she died. Hiriko sighed, Closing her sightless eyes she tried to get some rest.

**CVC: (Character View Changed); Heisuke Toudou**

Heisuke was sitting by the door, Guarding their "Quest" when Shinpachi and Sanosuke arrived.

"How's the girl?" Sanosuke asked simpily as Heisuke noticed their presence.

"Well, She seems fine." Heisuke suddenly shuddered.

"What? What happened?" Sanosuke asked with his eyes narrowed.

"She's scary man! She's like the devil born straight from hell!" Heisuke said in discomfort.

"Wait, WAIT. So, You, the 8th Divison captain of the Shinsengumi. Is scared of a little girl?" Shinpachi barked a laughed.

"Dude, She's not a little girl. She's a Grown woman! And I assure you she'll murder you for saying that." Heisuke grinned.

"Oh? No fair! All Hijikata told us was that the witness was a girl. Is she a hoty?" Shinpachi asked but was interrupted by Sanosuke.

"You have no luck around girls Nagakura and you know it. Besides, She's a Witness, She might not live long enough for you to date her." Sanosuke frowned as he leaned against a pillar.

"Aw." Shinpachi groaned in distress as he ran his hand through his hair. He tapped his foot in weariness and impatience. "Ugh! I just gotta peek at her!" Shinpachi said as he slid open the door, Stealing a glance at her.

Shinpachi immediately gasped in astonishment. "Holy crap! She's hot!" Shinpachi said with his eyes widened in love. He glanced around nervously at the other men and Heisuke Knew was he was about the try to do.

"Shinpachi. Don't, Just don't. She'll surely murder you." Heisuke sighed, Before narrowing his eyes in mischief. "Oooor, You should. I wanna see how this plays out." He chuckled.

Sanosuke just sighed as Shinpachi just snuck into the room, A grin on his face. He glanced down at the "Sleeping" Girl and went to go poke her.

"If you dare touch me I will Personally make sure to it that you don't have any arms to harass anymore woman." Her voice came out cold as her gray eyes flashed open, Narrowing them on Shinpachi. This action scared the living daylights out of Shinpachi that he jumped back, Sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I'd say I told you so but you most likely wouldn't want to hear that, Would you?" Heisuke grinned smugly.

"Shut up!.." Shinpachi growled quietly at Heisuke, Not wanting to hear it.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice called coldly, making the two men jump slightly, Yet Sanosuke was still leaning against the pole as they saw Saitou Approaching them.

"Eh..." Shinpachi rubbed behind his head nervously, Not really wanting to answer.

"Never mind. It's time. Bring the girl." Saitou said.

**CVC: (Character View changed); Hiriko, Kinda changes to the Shinsengumi a bit**

"Time for my trial I suppose." Hiriko grunted as she forced herself out of her bed they've given her as she stood up, Her hands still bound. Saitou raised an Eye brow at her calmness, Not everyone was like that. Besides him, There wasn't very much people who keep their cool.

"Wait...How much do you know? Heisuke, Did you tell her anything?" Saitou asked with his blue orbs narrowed on the boy.

"Ah...I Only told her that she was At the Shinsengumi headquarters. And that she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Heisuke asked almost as if he was being scolded.

"You Know that any witnesses panic before the trial if you them them that. She might want to escape now, Knowing that her life is on the line." Saitou hissed quietly, Thinking that the girl couldn't hear them.

"Yeah well...She's rather calm over the fact. Oddly calm." Heisuke said.

"If she escapes the Shinsengumi will most likely blame this on you." Saitou sighed. Shinpachi reached over the grab the girl.

"My Threat Still Stands. Touch me, And I will End you. You may lead me, Nothing more." She growled, Making the grown man shiver.

"O-okay." He said and just grabbed the rope, Leading her with the rest of the Shinsengumi division captains.

When they opened the door and led her in, She was only Slightly nervous. She didn't care much whether she died or not, Yet it was Other things she worried about in being in a room full of men.

"So this is the woman?" A low, Soft voice sounded, Yet Hiriko couldn't see what he looked like, She could tell where he was. And she could tell he was highly respected by his men.

"Yeah. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time last night. Which leads to this." A very cold voice sounded nearby.

"Please, Child, have a seat." The soft voiced man said again, Indicating toward the seat beside her. Hiriko knelt down with her legs tucked under her as she took her seat.

"Do you know why you're here?" The answer came out flat, Making her ask herself the same question.

"On the contrary, No."

"Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes." She said calmly, Yet a hint of confusion filled her voice.

"Well, You just witnessed something you were Not supposed to last night."

"I'm aware."

"But for the time being, What Did you see last night?" Hiriko wanted to retort at the question but kept her cool on. She was blind after all.

"I didn't See anything." She said coldly.

"Hmpft. You just said you were aware that you witnessed it last night, Now you say that you didn't see anything?" Saitou questioned with a brow raised.

"Yeah? Your point?" Hiriko turned her cold grey eyes to the man.

"Uh...You Do realize that your life is on the line as we speak? Lying to us won't help." Hijikata growled.

"I'm actually surprised that you guys haven't even figured it out yet." Hiriko sighed, Shaking her head slightly, Making the men kinda confused.

"I'm blind." She said calmly as he opened her eyes again, Her grey eyes helping them understand. There was a few gasps around the room, No one really knew that she was blind , Exept Souji.

"I kinda thought so. When we found her unconscious, I checked and her eyes were grey. Not red like a fury's. Which was odd." He smirked.

"You. What?" Hiriko tone in her voice got suddenly hostile, Not exactly the calm voice they were all hearing. But colder, If it could've got any colder that is.

"Not to worry, It was only to check it you were a-" Sanosuke shut up Heisuke with a punch in the face. "Ow! What was that for? Souji already basically said it..." Heisuke protested while the others were giving them both a cold, Angry stare.

"I see...So the Thing that attacked me last night was called a fury? Figures." She said, Calming herself down. Now she really knew too much.

"But you're Blind?" Heisuke asked a little confused. "You seemed to know what you were doing..."

"Yeah? I basically go around by sound." She said, Her eyes were narrowed in distrust set straight ahead of her.

"So she really did see anything but yet, Heard it? If so, We basically just caused a reason for her to die...Because she didn't really see anything." Saitou said calmly, A hint of worry found in his voice.

"I suppose we just did." Sannon said in frustration.

"Although I'd Never thought I'd turn my blade to kill a woman, And I hope that it doesn't come to that. You are aware that you have a high chance of death, Are you not?" Hijikata asked with his brow raised, Did she even care?

"Yeah? And?" Hiriko asked calmly, Barely paying attention to the conversation. A few of the men gasped, She was kinda scary, Just like Heisuke said.

"You honestly don't care that your life could be ended?" Hijikata questioned again.

"No." The answer came out cold, And completely honest. "What kind of life even Is this? I have no life." She growled in a depressed tone, She really believed that. Everything was taken away from her, Her family, Her eyes, Her village, She had Nothing left. And she was nothing.

"I see..." Koudou said in a rather troubled voice. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"...Hiriko..." She replied hesitantly, Not exactly sure why he even asked for it.

"Well, Hiriko. We'll give you our decision soon. Souji, Would you mind taking her back and guard her?" Koudou asked. Souji rose with a grin on his face . "Why with pleasure, Koudou-San."

Hiriko rose to her feet with her eyes leveling a cold stare on Souji. She really disliked his smug personality. It was time to go back to her 'Room' And wait for her death sentence. But being guarded by that man would make Hiriko almost want to escape, She could tell he'd be Really annoying.


	2. Hiriko Hamasaki’s Character sheet

**This is the character sheet of Hiriko Hamasaki! I don't know if I may be able to have art of her in the future but I really hope so **

•Hiriko Hamasaki

•22 Years old

•Female

•Hiriko has only few weaknesses, Yet they can be quite major at times. One of the most important things she isn't capable of, Sight. She wasn't blind since brith, But when she was only a little girl, A fire was set in her village. The smoke was so bad, It causes her to go blind, Only being able to live her life in darkness. It wasn't really much of a life though, She was considered completely useless. Yet she needed to prove herself, To the world. That even in being blind, She was a strong as a ox. Which she did. She can't stand noise, Because it affects all of her capable senses, When you're using sound to move about, You Don't want to be in a noisy place. She has an old injury on her shoulder, Yet it doesn't normally bother her. Her second weakness isn't quiet fatal but it's very painful at times, She has large burn marks covering her back from her shoulder blades to her hips. It was caused in the destruction of her village, Nearly ending her life.

•Even though she is blind, Hiriko is a determined young woman. She doesn't have what other people Should have, Yet she can get around by sound. In being blind, her ears opened up to adjust to her situation. She can memorize the walls of a building over and over again. When she has a pitch perfect imagination of the room she can go about freely, Knowing where the walls and doors are. Her hearing is far better then Normal people, For she had learned to rely on sound alone. She is skilled with the double Japanese Dao's, For in a sword fight, The blades make loud noises, Letting her know where her foe is. Even in being blind she is strong, yet also extremely agile. In a unknown building, She can strike her Dao's together, Letting sound off into the rooms to be able sense any activity.

•Hiriko is rather introvert, She's not really shy, yet she doesn't really enjoy communicating with others. She normally is kept to herself, not wanting to bother other people with her problems. She is quite calm and collected most of the time, Just keeping it chill. Some people would call her Anti-social at times, Due to her lack of communication. Even though she is quite calm, She can have her up's and downs, She can lose her temper in certain times of depression. Hiriko is a girl with many burdens on her back, Being blind, She lost everything. Her family died in the fire, along with her most of her friends. She has lost her confidence in her life, Basically giving up. Hiriko is anything But naïve, she finds it hard to trust anyone. She had so many people turn their back's on her that she just closed the door. Will she ever let someone else into her heart? Sometimes She is desperate to be comforted by a friend, Yet she has no one to turn to. After losing her sight, She just changed completely. Some for the better, Most for the worst. She isn't really the type to forgive and forget, A wrong doing to her or one she loves is despicable. She finds it hard to let go of her anger when people try to talk about her blindness, You call her weak or a helpless little blind girl and she will be Greatly offended. Sometime's even acts out in anger towards that person. She doesn't really get over-excited over Anything, But she does find most swords fascinating. Although she may seem like a complete loner and perhaps a jerk, She can be really kind, She just doesn't always know how to show it. When she puts her trust in someone, She'll even give up her Life protecting them if need be. Always wanting to be alone is her personality, She Never drinks sake or goes to any celebrations. She doesn't enjoy going to restaurants that are noisy or large. She isn't afraid of dying, Yet she needs to know How to spend her life. She'd rather die protecting someone she cares about then let her sightless life fade away. If, She finds someone she can trust enough to do so. She hates it when Anyone touches her, Not even if it's someone she trust. If someone she doesn't know touches her without a Very good reason, She'll get really angry. Yet, She has a good reason why. She doesn't like hugs, Some people might think that she's allergic or something. She wants to avoid attention from anyone if possible, Being in the spotlight really makes her nervous and sometimes hostile. She is Really bad at being social and most of the time she just doesn't know how.

•Hiriko Hamasaki was first mistaken to be a fury, Due to her long white hair. Her hair is almost a silver, It is hung loose and flowing most of the time. She has a rather neat hairstyle where her bangs are pulled back and slightly spiky, Which is more silver then then all of her hair. Sometime's she pulls her hair back into a ponytail, normally when training but sometimes she puts her hair up in a bun. But that's normally only for when she has to go undercover or something for the Shinsengumi. She normally wears a plain black kimono with white strips on the edges of the sleeves and the ends of the fabric. Her Kimono has a circle on the left side with the Yin and Yang symbol inside of it and has a white sash. She has a rather lean figure, Perhaps about 5'11 in height and her skin is a shaded tan. Her eyes are a light gray, Due to being blind, But when she activates her power, Her eyes turn into a fierce amber red, Not insanity red, But almost as if fire is burning in her eyes. She has burn marks all over her back from the fire at her village years ago, The same one that took her sight also scarred her for life, It's mainly why she doesn't like being touched. Her back is Very sensitive and she also finds it as harassment.

•Hiriko was born in a small village just north of Edo, Her family was rather small, Just her parents and her little brother. Yet they were basically royalty in their village. The Hamasaki family was known to be very wise, Which was true. The village would go to then to answer their questions, Almost like they would a kind or queen. Yet the family didn't demand Anything, And because of their non-greedy hearts, They were blessed. They always had plentiful crops and livestock, Which they normally gave to help the other poor villagers. Yet blessed they might have been, It didn't last forever. Their town was set on fire while they slept, Purposely too. Kazama Chikage wanted revenge on the humans, For they burned his peaceful town down when He was a boy for not agreeing to their terms. Now he seeked vengeance, And put it on their town. Hiriko was only twelve when she woke up the to smell of fire, It Was spreading through their town by the second, Burning everything in it's path. The screams of the village was too much to bare. Her and her family made a attempt to escape, But nada, All of their efforts were in vain. She could only watch as her little brother screamed out in pain as the fire caught onto him, Then her parents. But then the chemical that caused the fire to spread so quickly got to her eyes, They burned so bad that she fell to the ground screaming. But that was the worst mistake of her life. The fire caught on her back as she rolled around the ground, Screaming as she tried to put it out. Yet everything was in vain, Her village was burned to the ground and her family was dead. So she gave up, Slowly accepting her fate as she blacked out. She never thought that she would Never see again, Sure, She thought that she was going to die, But she never expected to live on with such a miserable life in darkness. Yet, She survived due to a strange man. He forced her to drink some kind of orange potion and it saved her life. Yet, It didn't heal her completely, She was still blind and the the burns instantly turned into scars. The man told her that she now had a special ability. When she needs it most her sight will activate for the first time in years and she will receive a boost in combat. Yet, She can Only use it once or twice. Or she will die. So, She grew up Her entire life living in the streets or woods. She lived in secret, Not one soul in the world knew that she was alive, Or even Acknowledged her. She Knew who set fire on her village, Due to seeing his face before she went blind. It was the last face she ever saw. And that cause her to close herself in. She trained endlessly, Trying to find a way to live her life being blind. It was very difficult for her, But in around ten years of training, She was able to master the Double Dao's. She learned how to go about with sound, Training for only One thing. Revenge.


End file.
